


普通高中生而已

by AGGdeer771



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGGdeer771/pseuds/AGGdeer771
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin
Kudos: 1





	普通高中生而已

高中生

李銑敞无聊的在各个班的名单上找林迟青这个名字，反反复复看了十几遍也没找到，lateyoung跟他说中文名叫林迟青，当时他没什么感觉，中文不好，但他在来中国之前看着这个名字念了十几遍，突然间觉得也太好听过头了，和他本人一模一样。  
他跟林迟青聊天的时候看过他初中时候的照片，和同学站在一起，普通的合照，林迟青跟他说旁边是和他们一起玩的ameng，矮了他一个头，自己长的高，现在比那张照片上的一米七还高。  
聊完之后李銑敞偷偷把这张照片上的林迟青设成锁屏上几天，像刚抽条的树，又瘦又高，皮肤晒成小麦色，短裤下有条不太明显的分界线，大腿根白的亮眼。男生在初中高中个子一个劲往上蹿，一股青春的味道，眼睛亮亮的看着镜头，李銑敞希望他也看见自己也会这么笑，笑的李銑敞心里发痒。后来被朋友看见这个锁屏起哄他怎么喜欢男生了，只能当着他们面又换回izone的柔理。

之后开始上课的时候他才看见林迟青，隔壁班有人看见他然后戳戳林迟青手臂让他转头看，他转过来瞟了一眼愣住了，像是不知道这个和他玩的很好的ansniper为什么会出现在这里，明明他看见林迟青的学校的时候跟他说过自己高二就要去那个学校。但是他还是打了招呼，然后被同学推着进了教室。  
中午午休的时候他才想起去隔壁班找林迟青，但是走到他们班门口才想起他不知道应该喊什么名字，他想干脆张口喊林迟青的时候主角碰巧出来了，拎着自己的外卖盒子往ans这边直接冲过来塞在他背后，“嘘，ans帮我挡一下。”同时比了个噤声的手势。  
丢完外卖两个高中生绷紧的肩膀才放松下来，李銑敞说的第一句话是：你到底叫什么名字。他略微有些不服，对于林迟青的名字，他觉得这三个字对他而言再合适不过，对他来说，lateyoung就是林迟青，不可以是他现在说的，“马添彬。”  
“但是你还是可以接着喊林迟青。”  
而林迟青本人似乎不那么在意，一副无所谓的样子，好奇的盯着他的脖子，“你有纹身是怎么进来的？保安没拦你吗？”不过他显然不在乎这个问题的答案，只是想看纹身，“我能看一眼吗？”  
李銑敞跟他钻进一间厕所隔间，外套里面的短袖是他自己的，领子大到能让马添彬轻松扯到看见纹身的全貌。“……好酷。”林迟青搭在他锁骨上的手指对他来说有点冷，沿着他的纹身摸过去，最后在荆棘的末端停下，勾着他的领子，最后林迟青收手的时候指甲划过他的锁骨，有点痒。  
他抓着李銑敞的手问能不能看看另外的，他记得ans跟他说过自己身上有三个纹身，一个从肩膀伸到脖子，另外两个连在一起，从手背到上臂。  
“能让我先来根烟吗？你不喜欢烟味我可以出去抽。”他不在乎是否给林迟青展示自己的身体，但是他现在比起这个更想来点尼古丁，他有点晕，在靠林迟青这么近之后，他能闻到皂角味从有些污渍的白衬衫上传来，看见林迟青嘴角的绒毛。刚抽芽的的男孩身上一股强烈的，纯白无垢的青涩，在他们挤在一个隔间中把李銑敞抓牢，抓的他晕头转向。  
“别出去，小心主任。”林迟青不介意他口袋里的纸烟和看起来不便宜的金属打火机，要来玩玩（只是开盖又关上）之后又塞回李銑敞手里，焦油的味道刺激的他还是皱了皱鼻子，但是李銑敞能说的上如鱼得水，狭小的隔间里他们两个用呼吸的交换来分享同一根烟，这个认知让李銑敞有些蠢蠢欲动。  
林迟青沿着他左手的玫瑰向上抚摸到罗盘的指针，头凑在他胸前，一边用不慢的语速碎碎念着什么，一边用指甲沿着那些颜色最深的线条走，他只听得懂一部分，他在一边看着李銑敞的纹身一边想象他在身上被刻下线条时会有多疼，似乎想象都让马添彬哆嗦，不停小小的抽气，李銑敞低头能看见林迟青舔的水润的嘴唇，他似乎爱这么做，用舌头一遍遍湿润干燥开裂的嘴唇，他的舌头会有血的味道吗？  
烟灰烫到他的下颌的时候他才反应过来，李銑敞夹着烟的右手绕过他的脖子搂住他，嘴唇被李銑敞的嘴唇覆盖上了，含着浓烈烟味的亲吻让他愣在原地，更别提他们现在看起来有多亲密，他的手指挪了位置，按在李銑敞胸口，让他们显得像是一对在隔间亲热的情侣。林迟青的舌头上没有血味，但是柔软的出乎他意料。  
在他的舌头划过某颗牙齿的时候林迟青突然咬了一口他的舌头，被放开之后他捂着嘴说我牙好痛你别碰，李銑敞望着他抖了一下，之后低着头开始笑起来，他压着嗓子的低低的笑音从鼻腔哼出来，让马添彬也捂着牙开始笑起来，往前倾靠到李銑敞身上笑，他没想过自己的初吻会在满是烟味的厕所隔间，对象是刚来这个国家没几天的“ansniper”李銑敞。

在这之后李銑敞一举成为他在这个学校最熟的人，其实他们本来也混的很熟，在双排的时候李銑敞不断用韩语跟他说情话，只不过他一句都听不懂。他们开始经常接吻，李銑敞跑去他们班，留在午饭时间没人的教室里接吻，在同学回来之后顶着大家鄙视的目光跟李銑敞翻墙拿外卖再进来，为此还被丁蒙涵胁迫，之后他们好几次都要多提一份外卖。放学之后他绕到天台，一边吹风做作业一边等着李銑敞。  
他享受和李銑敞接吻时候那种晕晕乎乎的感觉，他身上的烟味、洗发水的味道，抱着他的手臂以及他的纹身，他甚至尝过一口李銑敞的烟，虽然在那之后他就不再碰了。他唯一一次抽烟是盯着李銑敞夹着烟，好奇心冒头，从他的口袋里摸出另一根烟，深吸了一大口，呛得他咳嗽，眼圈都红了，还被正好路过的老师拽出来，他和李铣敞躲在同一个隔间抽烟被放到周一的升旗仪式上狠狠念了一通，丁蒙涵嘲讽自己的同桌这都能被抓到，不过他心里想的是幸好没让那个老师看见别的，他们听见声音之后立马收了手——他在亲吻李铣敞肩上的荆棘。

“差不多该到了吧。”李先曜掏出手机看了一眼又立马扔进课桌里，哐当一声生怕别人不知道他带了手机一样，“你神神叨叨干啥呢。”林迟青在旁边补作业，听见旁边哐当一声下意识摸了摸兜里的手机，“该运动会了，能去网吧了。”李先曜一脸严肃，敲着自己的桌子，搁那掰手指，“还不用写作业。”下一秒他口袋里的手机就响了两声，李先曜一脸鄙视的看过来，林迟青没管，缩到桌子底下看消息，李銑敞跟他说自己运动会要跑步，问他有时间陪我去操场吗。  
之后他在晚自习前的座位从天台搬到操场旁边的铁架旁边，帮李銑敞抱着外套和水，盘着腿背对太阳偷偷玩手机，他不喜欢跑步，但是喜欢下午在树下面晒太阳，只是稍微有点冷的天气班上的空调绝不会关，他每次没带外套都嫌冷，要么去骚扰罗文杰，因为他好欺负并且暖和，要么就乘着下课趴在走廊栏杆上晒太阳，李先曜说他菜逼，他说东哥我冷可以去隔壁班找我男朋友，你有吗，并且同时抢孔春亭挂在桌子边上的外套。  
丁蒙涵管他天天放学跟对象在班里吃饭还坐他椅子，去操场看李銑敞跑步还拿这个当闪光弹三句不离嘴叫“厮混”，并且把他类比成在篮球场旁边看男生打篮球的学妹，同时谴责他半夜在宿舍抄自己作业的行为。  
林迟青一边翻他书一边跟他斗嘴说你这是嫉妒我有对象你没有，爷不在乎，你坐我旁边借个椅子怎么了，反正你去饭堂。然后把手表对着丁蒙涵砸过去。他真的不在乎，只要模拟考还是考的很好就行，约会要紧。  
运动会开幕式的时候无聊至极，排在队尾的人全部挤在一起，虽然平时也没少玩，但是光头领导在台上废话自己在下面玩手机真是格外的舒坦。不过马添彬没玩，他搭着他室友，隔壁班徐秋林的肩膀看土味视频，主因是李先曜晚上迷迷糊糊给自己手机充电的时候把他手机拔了，第二天醒来林迟青手机还剩一半电，他口头上把李先曜揍了一顿，再指挥他去把自己手机放去李銑敞包里充电。  
开幕式结束之后他顶着人流钻到李銑敞旁边，把自己的手机揣进口袋，悄悄拉了一下他的左边袖子，一脸坏笑。李銑敞里面穿了一件长袖，他在运动会之前被老师嘱咐过别把纹身露出来太多影响不好，表面乖乖点头，转头就跟林迟青抱怨穿长袖挡住跑步热的要死，学校谁还不知道他有纹身。说这句话的时候他靠在足球门框上咬着电子烟，张牙舞爪纹着玫瑰的手臂就这么露出来，林迟青坐在草地上玩手机，听完蹦着去给他手臂上的罗盘嘬出一个红痕，跟他说老师不知道你和我在谈恋爱你就挡起来吧，那一口啃的是真用力，他刚刚掀起李銑敞的袖子瞄了一眼，还是发红。  
直到校内广播说到李銑敞的项目之前他俩都待在班上，连操场都没去，他盘着腿坐在椅子上靠着李銑敞，比了个耶自拍，把李銑敞发呆的侧脸也拍进去了，李先曜在他朋友圈第一个评论你谈恋爱怎么变这叼样了，爷吐了。他没管，他听着广播跟着李銑敞下楼，去操场旁边坐着，那头棕色的头发在别的三好青年寸板中间特别显眼，想不注意到都难，而且李銑敞脖子上的纹身伸到他耳根，马添彬真心觉得酷，而且他觉得操场旁边那些女生也是，他有点略微的不是味，但是这种感觉在李銑敞跑完步直接走到他身边，靠着他喘气的时候无影无踪，况且他还伸手到马添彬另一侧的口袋里拿纸巾——再贴紧一点就是搂着他的腰。  
“late，”李銑敞喘匀气之后转过头来，“我跑了第几？”“……第二吧。”他虚心的转头，凭借模糊的印象随便报了个数字，真的不太记得了，他没认真看李銑敞跑步，只是在女生的窃窃私语中间抱着话题主角的外套，把腿伸出树荫晒太阳，偷偷喝一口还有点冰的运动饮料，接着李銑敞的韩语歌听，盘算着运动会结束了能不能带他去自己家里玩。  
结果成绩出来是第三名，不过他们两个显然没有人在乎这种事，林迟青说是犒劳，于是久违的掏出饭卡在食堂买了两根肠还有一瓶豆奶，坐在树底下的人堆旁边一边偷偷拉手一边啃烤肠，两个人用半生不熟英语中文韩语三种语言混着讲，李銑敞里面的长袖脱掉之后露出的纹身……他觉得十六岁的高中生这么说不太好，但是真的很性感，他想一路沿着最深的那条线亲吻到他的喉结，胸口，再接着向下，然后和他拥抱……或者做点别的。  
他曾经半夜在宿舍回想起李銑敞身上的烟味，温柔的亲吻和低沉的声音，反应过来的时候发现自己因为想象勃起，硬的要死，只能轻手轻脚的溜去厕所，咬着嘴唇自慰。满脑子都是李銑敞，他的纹身，亲吻，拥抱，他拉住马添彬手掌的手，被自己咬在齿间的荆棘纹身，夹着烟的手指，所有的肢体接触，以此基础幻想李銑敞握住他，用温热潮湿的手掌心抚摸他，亲吻他，说些平常不会出现在嘴上的荤话。他齿间的呻吟大多都被吞回去，偶尔哼出一两声让他的大腿抖得更厉害，害怕室友发现，想着男友玩弄自己，最后小声念着李銑敞的名字，在黑暗里红着脸洗手才结束有些尴尬的场面。  
高中生能说是一点就着，马添彬梗着脖子不愿意承认，但是他确实觉得脸有点热，无意识的捏着李銑敞的手指摩挲，直到男朋友反过来抓住他的手问他怎么了他才跟触电一样放手说没事，在发呆。然后乘机追问要不要去他家玩，反正今天周五，坐车就四十几分钟，很近的。反而李銑敞愣了，他才反应过来这不就是见家长的邀请，自己紧张的开始舔嘴唇想怎么解释这个事情，结果是他想多了，李銑敞根本没想到这一层，问他要不要买点东西去见叔叔阿姨。  
最后李銑敞在学校旁边的超市抓了个看起来很豪华的礼盒，一边结账一边听马添彬跟爸妈打电话，他其实没怎么听懂，但是看得出来林迟青特别开心，拉着行李箱跑的跟飞一样在门口打车。  
他虽然说认真给叔叔阿姨挑了东西，但是话都没讲两句就给拉到马添彬房里，他房间里藏的汽水能埋一个人，李銑敞还看见了菠萝啤，他装傻，之后才肯说是偷偷找楼下烧烤店老板，拿烟换的。  
他把藏的最深的酒拿出来，他没敢喝，没喝过，只是觉得有一瓶酒算是一件很酷的事情，李銑敞倒是轻车熟路，就是要偷摸着开，他俩在开菠萝啤的时候马添彬他妈进来了，搞得马添彬拿着饮料的手不敢动，背着门口赶人，完事李銑敞看着他笑，因为菠萝啤泼了半个裤脚，直到他们两个喝了另一瓶酒马添彬还一腿味。

幸好他爸妈把他俩留在家里出门了，不然这状况他们绝对解释不来，这是马添彬现在唯一的想法。  
他刚刚换了裤子开窗通风就被父母告知自己点个外卖吧我们有事出去，两个男孩乐的不行。十六七岁，不乐意给管着，大摇大摆的拿着他们家的“违禁物品”去客厅沙发上坐着，点垃圾食品当晚饭。  
马添彬没喝过酒是真没喝过，直接抱着瓶子喝，当成可乐一样喝，李銑敞在马添彬房间的小阳台抽完烟之后喝酒的那个已经开始迷糊了，带着酒味的抱他，嘴唇也带着酒味，李銑敞恍然认为自己又回到韩国，抽了烟喝酒，睡前喝到脑子都发麻，抽到手发飘，才爬上床躺下睡觉。  
可是马添彬在这，他不需要。  
林迟青。他念那个名字，lateyoung又长回他的嘴里，他抽芽的，嫩绿的枝条，他青涩出果香的树苗，林迟青听见自己名字后哼了一声表示回应，抱着他在他脖子上小小咬了一口。马添彬没醉，不至于这么点就醉，他只是借机撒酒疯，李銑敞也纵容他在自己脖子上亲吻，咬他肩侧的荆棘。  
他的纹身被他的恋人用唇舌触碰过无数次，啃咬，亲吻，抚摸，现在林迟青沿着他脖子上的李子树向下吻到锁骨，来来回回舔舐，上面被牙齿留下红色的印子，纹着玫瑰的手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，卡在他腰上。在学校浅尝即止的拥抱亲吻总是不够，好像什么毒品一样，他一次次的想要加大剂量，想要更亲密，却总是在跨过红线前止住，在林迟青低低喘气的时候把手放开，在接吻时候消失的理智一下回笼，隔间外头熙攘的人声拉住了他们两个。  
李銑敞看着那双漂亮乖顺的眼睛，不断的想象他流泪，想象他浸入情欲的样子，不见太阳的腰身嫩白，他沿着脊椎的凹窝往上摸，到蝴蝶骨，吻他的额头，和他接吻。林迟青在颤抖，他对过线前一刻的动作下意识的感到兴奋和害怕，用分辨不出是否是撒娇的声音说别磨磨蹭蹭，呼吸交缠的时候他发现李銑敞硬的不行，手往下摸，带着坏笑拿指甲刮他硬起来的地方。  
朴素的白校服冷漠的盖住了林迟青的身材，李銑敞知道他过于瘦弱，消瘦，但又和亲眼见到不同，肩膀撑不起符合身高尺码的校服，衣服空空荡荡，被慢慢掀起来的时候他闭着眼睛，血液从脖根烧到耳朵，恋人仅是光裸着上半身自己就感到一股急躁的情绪漫出来。李銑敞的掌根在他肋骨下慢慢向上抚摸，亲吻。玫瑰终于长到林迟青的胸口，浅褐色的乳头因为兴奋变硬挺起，李銑敞低头亲吻它，用舌头把它往牙上顶，他咬着嘴唇哼哼，喘的越来越急。李銑敞抬头看了一眼，最后把差点脱口而出的荤话憋了回去。  
林迟青一直在发抖，轻微的，他不太确定那是因为冷或者别的，拉着他的右手突然有了动作，“ans……接下去怎么弄？”他突然意识到这个问题，比起“在自家客厅和对象脱了衣服接吻”他比较在意“男的除了手活之外还能怎么做”，李銑敞头靠在马添彬胸口笑了一声，“i will do what you want.”  
接下去的事情顺理成章，但是不那么应该，林迟青把自己的校服扔远了一点，刚刚换上的那条裤子又被扯下来，他对此有点害怕，李銑敞搂着他，呼吸烫着他的耳朵，他现在觉得神经紧绷，被抚摸的每一寸皮肤触感都被夸张的反馈给大脑，以至于他绷紧的厉害，“别紧张。”  
李銑敞用小指把他的内裤勾下来，握住半软的阴茎撸动让他转移注意力，至少别那么紧张，但好像事与愿违。马添彬下意识的夹紧腿，安山狙击手好像连这种事情的技巧都掌握的好，他现在整个人烫到不清楚是否自己是在发烧，好像那天宿舍深夜的幻想变成了真的发生的事，李銑敞握着他的阴茎，温热的掌心摩挲顶端，抚摸过的每一个地方都能让他因为太过舒服而颤抖，眼眶酸胀，好像马上要掉眼泪，就仅仅是因为普通的恋人帮他自慰而已，李銑敞轻松的把他从未有的情欲分毫不差的全部挑起。  
他皱着眉毛不愿意睁眼，但是大腿发抖，左腿被卡着膝盖往下压，李銑敞用指甲划过发抖的大腿，一遍遍告诉他late别紧张，但他现在估计听不进去什么话了，视野里明明暗暗的闪着不知所谓的片段，手搭在恋人的肩膀上说想要一个亲吻，跟李銑敞说give me a kiss seon chang。  
他最后终于得到了想要的亲吻，在他一口咬在李銑敞肩上的时候。ans亲吻他眼角溢出的生理泪水，伴随着他急促的呼吸和可怕的高潮，他现在爽到脑子都有点模糊，这绝对是他至今最快的一次，林迟青觉得现在自己不太正常，稍微动一下皮肤就会因为些微的空气流动而感到疼痛，脸看见ans手上黏糊糊的液体又红了起来。李銑敞用韩语喊他亲爱的，他反应了几秒才意识到是什么，磕磕巴巴的说怎么了，然后ans用他那性感的烟嗓让他等一下。  
之后李銑敞终于开始做那些在他知识盲区内的事情，那些黏黏糊糊的膏状物体被手指推进后面的时候他确信自己的指甲挠伤了他，李銑敞抽了一口气，他哑着嗓子嘟囔了一句对不起。  
两根手指挤在他后面搅出水声，前面被用手安慰，用鼻子换气已经不够了，他得张着嘴喘气，腿软的发抖，只能抱着李銑敞不让自己掉下沙发。  
“god……”他实在是压不住自己的声音，下意识的想骂人硬生生扭回来，变成了毫无诚意的呼喊上帝，前面被李銑敞抚摸的又一次挺立起来，他害怕自己又要掉眼泪了，太丢人了。今天他不知道自己会要哭几次，他只知道这种事真的不能多做，他觉得自己不对劲，各个方面都不对劲，最不对劲的就是他因为后面李銑敞手指的某个动作而爽到头皮发麻，不能叫出声，不然会羞耻到做不下去的。  
在李銑敞的角度来说他并没有想那么多，在生理常识上林迟青的眼泪只不过是一种情绪平衡措施，并且他认为眼泪汪汪的林迟青前所未有的可爱，让他喉咙发紧。“dont be nervous.”李銑敞拍了拍他的臀肉，林迟青干瘦以至于没什么手感，相比起来抽着鼻子抱住他肩膀的反应要有趣的多。  
话语的安抚或许真的有效，林迟青试着把自己紧绷的肩膀放松下来，至少别再发抖，显得他像一个怂货，他咬着嘴唇抑制自己的呻吟，偶尔从鼻子里哼出一声，在后面的手指捅的他腿软，前面又被抚摸，这已经是他从没有过的感受了，但是瞧着架势似乎还没进入正戏，他瞄了一眼李銑敞裤子鼓起来的那一大块，他已经射了一次而ans的裤子还没拉下来，感叹男朋友的耐力同时他有点害怕，等一下不会是这个……  
事实证明他想对了，李銑敞哄着他把自己的裤带解开，阴茎顶到他穴口的时候他还没反应过来，脑子里全是李銑敞的吻，故意压低声音在他耳边跟他说情话，热气从耳朵麻到脖子，他红着眼眶喘气，觉得自己眼泪好像又要溢出来了。  
这种昏昏沉沉的感觉终止于李銑敞终于操了进来，他眼泪又涌出来，开拓完的肉穴咬住李銑敞的阴茎，他还是没堵住自己的呻吟，哭喊一声又抽抽搭搭的开始小声啜泣，他第一次接受这样的感觉，宽泛来说确实能归纳成为快感，但细分时一部分带着电流的酥麻，另一部分让他又疼又爽，肚子鼓胀，不适但又想要更多。  
李銑敞刚操进去就差点被夹射，林迟青还是有点过于紧，以他的尺寸来说草率的扩张确实不够，但他们的急躁以及经验不足不能让李銑敞妥善的完成扩张，十六七岁的小伙子，在法定年龄上本来就不该做这种事，就连酒和烟都通通不该沾，初尝禁果后却食髓知味，他顺着林迟青的脊背往下抚摸，拍拍他的背，给啜泣的恋人一点抚慰，在他耳边安慰他，慢慢顶开肠肉的过程让他的肩膀上多了几道不浅的指甲印。  
林迟青咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧的掉眼泪，他的嘴唇充血而肿起，被舔的水润，显出果冻的质感，李銑敞和他接吻的时候尝到了血味，他故意吻的很深，林迟青没法把口腔并拢，唾液沿着嘴角流到下巴，喘气声越来越接近过呼吸的时候被放开。  
他又被自己呛到，供给的氧气少于能让他好好思考的量，终于被顶到前列腺的时候他一阵哆嗦，脑子无法处理那些他不明白的感受，过载让他不安起来，下意识的靠近李銑敞，和他接吻时候撞到的碍事眼镜框也被拎着鼻托丢到一边，因为快感溢出的呻吟也被唇舌吞下，而眼泪混着汗沿着下巴往下掉。  
李銑敞没有章法，只知道往里面操，过多的润滑剂被挤出来，那些粘稠的东西顺着林迟青的腿根往下滴，林迟青腰软了，跪坐的姿势顺势让他把李銑敞的性器吃的越来越深，猛烈的抽动使快感淹没脑子然后关机，被喊名字也没反应过来，腰跟着李銑敞的节奏动，李銑敞的手沿着他的肚子来回抚摸，林迟青干瘦，瘦的下腹被隐约撑出阴茎的形状，被按压的时候他抖着声音让李銑敞别弄，末尾带上了发飘的哭声。  
最后他因为李銑敞衣服轻微的摩擦射在他肚子上，呜呜咽咽的承受猛烈的冲撞，被射在里面的时候他已经不想动了，嘟囔着好累想睡觉，趴在李銑敞怀里耍赖，丝毫不想管一片狼藉的自己，精液和润滑沿着他的大腿往下滑，“去洗澡。”李銑敞庆幸没有做更过分的什么，不然收拾起来更麻烦，大理石地板上干干净净，他们两个身上倒是乱七八糟的，他把润滑揣进口袋，决定拎着林迟青去收拾。  
他们收拾好洗完澡跳上床的那一刻门响了，马添彬心里一阵后怕，幸好把该收拾的收好了，要是犯懒战胜了他他就不知道该怎么面对自己爹妈了，客厅里只留下了炸鸡的袋子和喝了两口的可乐，李銑敞来来回回检查了两遍才关上客厅的灯。现在带着他做不该做的事情的男朋友正躺在他旁边，背对着他玩手机，“ans，”他拽拽李銑敞的袖子，那件睡衣是他刚买的，自己都没穿过几次就先给他穿上了，“嗯？”他缓慢的侧过身来，单人床睡两个人确实有点拥挤，虽然他们俩都挺瘦的，但是还得挤在一起，躺平肩膀就贴着，林迟青跟树懒一样扒在他身上，给了他一个吻。“那个……”张嘴刚说两个字他房间的门接着响了，李銑敞从没看过自己男朋友这么快的反应，比他玩毛妹给盾还快的反应；林迟青把他的手机抓下来，立马退到亲密但正常的距离，拉上被子装睡，让李銑敞也闭眼。  
下一秒房门就开了，他妈妈探头看了一眼又把门关上，林迟青被吓的一手汗，“你想说什么？”“我……忘了。”他无辜的眨眼，转头把李銑敞的手机放到一边，“我困了，我要睡觉。”他把头埋进枕头里，这动作让人觉得他会过两秒因为呼吸不畅抬起头。“……Okay，good night.”


End file.
